


be together

by x_somnio



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, angst maybe, it's not totally explicit but it's still a little bit nsfw, well really post-one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_somnio/pseuds/x_somnio
Summary: Nate wakes up after a night of sex and feels something in his chest that he shouldn't.





	be together

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing. 
> 
> inspired by an instagram edit by a friend that was inspired by said friend and i's rp. like i said in the tags there's some i guess ~spicy~ stuff but it's not too explicit. hence the mature rating.
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy

When Nate woke up the next morning, he found himself alone.

He roused from slumber, rubbing sleep out of his exhausted eyes. Hands grasped at the empty space beside him, almost wishing there to be a lingering heat but finding none. He saw a note and a bottle of Ibuprofen, looking over at it with blurred vision from yet just waking up.  
'Had to hurry home and get cleaned up since we're going into the office today. Found a bottle of painkillers just in case you had a headache.'  
... Signed by Hunter at the bottom.  
Nate looked to the bottle of pills and fell back onto the bed, face buried in his hands. Shame? Sadness? He wasn't sure.  
He was by his lonesome once again, secretly wishing Hunter left something behind to cling to and salvage his warmth from, but there was nothing. Besides, what would be the point if they would see each other again in some hours?  
... Right. They'd see each other again in some hours.

He sat up again, seeing a pile of folded clothes at the foot of his bed. His own.  
Nate frowned. If he did all this, the least he could have done was stayed for a little longer until he woke. It was barely even eight o'clock.

Nate rubbed the back of his neck, exasperated, his hand sliding down lazily until it hit his collarbone and he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, feeling-- feeling some sort of pain emanate from where his hand had made contact with.  
He pressed there again with the pads of his fingers, feeling pain again. He then pressed along his collarbones, finding more and more spots where pain reached up to meet the pads of his fingers in a brief embrace.

Nate reached over to the end of the bed to find a fresh pair of underwear and pants-- Hunter hadn't just left behind the clothes he was wearing last night, how thoughtful. Nate felt himself smile at this. Then the smile faltered.  
He stood, not pulling on his shirt just to see whatever it was that Hunter left behind-- by a stroke of luck, Hunter didn't pull out any of the low-cut shirts, which he was grateful for.  
Nate stood before the mirror, dressed in only a pair of boxers so he didn't have to see his own naked reflection before a bath, reaching up his fingers again to trace the reddening marks that peppered the expanse of his pale skin. His fingers found indents in his skin, bite marks sunken into his shoulders.

He remembered Hunter's teeth sinking into his skin, the pain adding to the euphoria of the moment. He could feel the ghost of Hunter's hands curling around his, their bodies completely flush against each other in drunken desperation, the empty neediness within himself fading with every second they'd shared with each other in heat. Every little whisper, telling him to breathe, every dirty little word that fell from Hunter's lips and only ever increased the want he'd housed in his chest.  
He remembered Hunter snaring his lips with his own to silence the wanton cries, his hands finding the bends of his knees to hold him up, the low groans that he'd earned by feeling so good for him.  
Nate found himself on the floor, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to find the warmth he'd felt last night, but his hands were no use alone. His forearms were cold against his chest, and his hands did little to warm his shoulders.  
His toes curled, and Nate could see himself in the mirror-- looking pitiful, weak, afraid. Afraid of what? Being alone? What a joke. For a lot of his life he'd been alone, some periods of his life he was saved from that by some meagre relationships that helped keep him afloat a little more than half the time, but... that was a little more than half the time.  
With himself hunched over like this he could see the bite marks a little better, remembering the brief but gentle kisses pressed to his skin after each bite, making him cling a little more to Hunter's shoulders. But he also looked so... vulnerable.  
Nate spent a few more minutes on the floor, staring down at his legs. He moved his legs out from under himself, finding more marks left behind on the inside of his thighs. He pressed his fingers to them, feeling sharper pain than the ones on his chest.  
The kisses to his skin every time Hunter did something that hurt-- the hickeys, the bites-- made him believe that maybe there was love blooming between them, somewhere.  
But that was a lie.  
Hunter still had Jillian and Nate was alone in his own personal cage, attachment to a man he'd known for 4 years and counting growing a little stronger. He could feel the walls closing in around him, and though the sex they had last night made the walls disappear and he was close to someone again, they reappeared again and he was here, suffocating because of the noose around his heart.

He found himself in the bathroom some minutes later, seated on the shower floor with warm water washing over him. He held himself in his arms again, hunched over and cross-legged, trying desperately to emulate the warmth of another person to add to his own. The bite marks and hickeys left behind stopped hurting, the warm water kissing his skin and healing all the slight stinging pain.  
Nate leaned back against the wall, shuddering as he felt nothing but cold embrace his spine. He leaned into its touch anyway, wanting to feel something against himself to ease whatever this was a little more.  
He could feel the warm water cascade down the front of his body and he remembered Hunter pressing himself against him, the harsh thrusts, the pleasure and the pain all mixing together to create a poisonous euphoria that made Nate unbelievably elated to feel _alive_ , even. Nate placed a hand on his chest, pressing down on it, trying to recreate the weight Hunter had bearing down on him. His hands wandered now, snaking down his chest and his stomach, finding themselves between his thighs.  
He remembered the high as Hunter pounded into him with reckless abandon, his own desperate cries out in pure euphoria, how his hands grasped loosely at Hunter's shoulders. He felt his head loll to the side lazily as he pleasured himself now, remembering Hunter's hand curling around him to speed up the process-- he remembered his whispers, the words he'd muttered with ragged breath, telling him to let go completely for him and him alone.  
Nate felt the coil in him snap and he lurched forward, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. He almost didn't want to go into the office today, knowing he had recording sessions planned. He almost wanted to call in sick to save himself from the shame and the awkwardness that would follow them both being alone in a room together, on opposite ends of the couch, trying to not make it 'weird,' even though they'd already crossed that line.  
Nate got dressed and found his leather jacket, wanting to feel something else around his wrists that wasn't the ghost of Hunter's tight grip.  
He was silent the whole drive there, giving his driver half-hearted and tired answers.

He was not the first one there.

Nate found Hunter at his desk, looking bored as he did whatever it was he was doing. When he closed the door, Hunter muttered a 'hey.' Nate barely choked out a response. "H-Hey."  
How Hunter wasn't in over himself right now because of the events of last night had Nate reeling on his own-- he would kill to be apathetic right now.  
But mostly, he would kill to have that body close to his again.  
As he moved into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee, he heard the sound of a chair moving back, footsteps grow near. He saw Hunter to his side, refilling his cup when he was done pouring his own.  
Hunter leaned against the counter as Nate rummaged through the fridge and cupboards for something to make, seeing as he skipped out on breakfast this morning in his daze.  
"... You don't hurt too bad, do you?" He heard Hunter ask, and he wanted to turn to him, tell him he wasn't fine at all, meet his eyes and run into his embrace. He wanted to feel those arms around him again as he did as they both came down from their highs, Hunter's arms locking him close to his chest.  
But he didn't.  
"Yeah. I sort of wish you bit me a lot less, though." He lied, finding nothing. Nate guessed he'd have to wait until lunch to order something. "That fucking hurt."  
"Sorry, I guess. You scratched me though, so we're even." Hunter said.  
"Oh, jeez. I didn't know I was holding on that hard." Nate said, feeling his face flush out of embarrassment.

'I wish we were more than friends. I wish we had more than a one-night stand. I wish I was with you.' He wanted to say. He wished this, he wished that...

Nate felt Hunter walk past him and then stop. He didn't want to meet his eyes, but he felt Hunter close to him.  
"Your face is red."  
Then he left him alone again.

Nate put his coffee cup down on the counter, his lip quivering. He wanted to run to him, he wanted Hunter to put his arms around him, but he couldn't have that. It was near 9, Brett would be coming in soon. It was best to hold back on his asinine desperation.  
Everything he felt from last night crashed down on him again-- he had sex with one of his friends out of nowhere, and it was one of the best times of his life.  
And here he was, left with love in his heart for someone he shouldn't want to go after.  
Hunter wanted sex.  
He just wanted to be together.


End file.
